A micro total analysis system which has been paid attention for as a next-generation analysis technique refers to a micrometer-scale, chemical analysis device integrating processes for introducing a test substance, i.e., a mixture of liquid and solid components, such as blood, for transferring the substance to a component separating device to separate the liquid into the components, for causing the components react with reagents, and for analyzing the reaction.
FIG. 18 is a sectional view of a conventional component separating device. As shown in FIG. 18, conventional component separating device 1 includes substrate 2, seal 3 covering above substrate 2, and vibrator 4 provided on a side of substrate 2. Substrate 2 has channel groove 5 therein for transferring a test substance. Vibrator 4 including a piezoelectric element generates an acoustic wave with a predetermined frequency. Vibrator 4 causes a solid component to concentrate at a node of an acoustic standing wave generated in channel groove 5 to separate various components. Such separation methods using acoustic waves are described in Non-patent Documents 1 and 2.
However, in conventional component separating device 1 described above, vibrator 4 requires a high driving voltage. This is because vibration from vibrator 4 diffuses to entire substrate 2 and seal 3 to attenuate the standing wave generated in channel groove 5, accordingly preventing the component from being separated accurately.    Non-patent Document 1: Carl Siversson, Micro Total Analysis Systems 2004, pp 330-332, vol. 2    Non-patent Document 2: Holden Li, Micro Total Analysis Systems 2004, pp 12-14, vol. 1